What If
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: What if you changed one factor, what would happen? In 2525 a Sangheili greets Humanity on Harvest. How would the Battle of Installation 00 look if the Covenant offered peace instead of war? Oneshot Reward for Arbiter 222. Arbiter/Miranda.


**Okay, here is the reward one-shot for Arbiter 222. This is my first Halo fic, so please review. I want to know how I did. Now the story is an Arbiter/Miranda one, set in an AU. The background should be easy to understand, but if any one has trouble, email me and I will explain. Alright, enjoy. **

**I am not fully versed on Halo History. So if some of the things I say don't sound right, chalk it up to my ignorance. So if the characters are OOC, sorry.

* * *

**

"**Let the die fall where they may!!"**

**SPARTAN – 007 Hua to the Prophets of the Covenant and Lord Hood, above Earth, 2553.

* * *

**

**What If

* * *

**

**General POV**

**Shadow of Intent, above Installation 00 (The Ark) **

Silence fills the bridge as the Sangheili watch their vanquished foes slip away from the Ark. Below Rtas 'Vadumee, a Sangheili Ultra raises his voice. "Fleet Master, should we pursue them." The Ultra does not curse the enemy has he would have at the beginning of the war. The fact that the enemies of the Covenant had managed to not only find the Ark, but nearly take it for their own had destroyed any remaining disgust the Sangheili felt for them. When the day comes when the Sangheili triumphed, they will eagerly welcome their fallen foes into their ranks.

Beside Rtas, the Arbiter of the Covenant, Thel 'Vadamee, cast his orange eyes over at his long time friend. He does not say anything though. His part in the battle has ended, and the decision belongs to Rtas. Rtas, well aware of Thel's gaze, gives the order. "No. Send the order through all channels. All Covenant and UNSC forces are to stand down. The Imperials put up a fight, one from which we will take some time to recover. No, there is no shame in admitting this. The Ark is ours. Let us consolidate before we pursue." Having explained himself, Rtas leans back in the command chair, awaiting orders from the Prophets.

While he awaits, Thel speaks up. "A wise decision." The Fleet Master glances up at his friend, his mandibles grinding softly together.

"Between you and I, if we chased the Imperials through that portal, we would be at their mercy." Rtas grimaces at his display of weakness but does not take it back. It is the truth.

Thel nods. "The Imperials have had two decades to fully study the Shield Worlds under their control. Even now we don't know how many planets they found, or what lies beneath the protective coverings. This is not the first time that I wish we had found a few of those worlds ourselves. It would have made the war so much easier."

Rtas nods sagely. "Indeed. But you will never get anything by asking 'What if?'. You can only…" Whatever Rtas had been about to say is lost to the ages as the comm. system chimes, alerting the two to the Council's call. Pressing a switch on his chair, Rtas rises and gives a slight bow. "Hierarchs."

Before him and Thel, the images of Truth, Mercy, and Regret shimmer, their usual stern faces lifted in the euphoria of victory. _'A victory that my troops paid for with their lives.'_ Thel muses, somewhat darkly.

"Arbiter, Fleet Master, we have just been informed of your victory over the Empire at the Ark. This is most splendid news." Truth congratulates them.

Before Thel can respond, Mercy's withered head rises. "Did you capture any Imperials?" Thel shakes his head no, which causes Mercy to slump down. "Pity." He mumbles.

Staring concernedly at his collogue, Regret places an arm on Mercy's shoulder. He then focuses on Rtas. "Fleet Master, how many of our brethren have died today?"

Rtas shares a significant look with Thel before answering. "Too many my Lords. We have won the battle yes, but it was costly. Too costly. Two thirds of the Fleet of Noble Peacemakers has been destroyed by the Imperials. We have lost over a million lives. And while I have not received a status report from Lord Hood, I can see the holes in the UNSC fleet clearly. They have suffered more damage then us." Rtas pauses, the tightens his hands into fist. "Noble Hierarchs, we, the Sangheili, warned you what would happen if we allied ourselves with the UNSC too closely. The Imperials are the cream of Humanity, the strongest that their race has to offer. Combine that with the level of Forerunner artifacts the Imperials have in their possession, and the utter devotion they have in their cause, a very just cause, and we find ourselves in a quagmire. Ever since the last Arbiter discovered Humanity, we have tried our best to serve and guide Humanity along the path that their ancestors charted! But are we fulfilling our Lords' designs by supporting a government that stole children from their parents, forced them into military service, and then painfully modified the children's physical bodies to suit the government's purposes?! To force children into a type of slavery and call it duty, that is Wrong!!" Rtas bellows, causing all on the bridge to stare at him in amazement. Through out the entire course of the brief Imperial War, Rtas had never lost his temper while on the bridge. Indeed, he had never even raised his voice. To do so now, to the Hierarchs, shows just how deeply he feels about this.

Truth, recognizing the fact, turns to Thel. "And you, Arbiter, what do you think? Do the thoughts and feeling of the Fleet Master run parallel to your own?"

Thel does not hesitate. He nods. "Yes noble Hierarch. The Fleet Master and I are in agreement over this. The Neo Spartan Empire would not even have existed had ONI not done what the Fleet Master so eloquently described. And while we have some measure of blame in the Empire's creation, we only provided the water that let it grow. ONI and the UNSC were the ones who planted the seed and tilted the soil."

Having said his peace, Thel leans back, waiting to see what Truth will do. As expected, the High Prophet of the Covenant does the right thing. "Very well, Arbiter, Fleet Master. We, the Council, will prevail upon Lord Hood to see the necessity of a peace with the Spartans. I am sure that he can be made to see the truth of continuing a war against them. And if he does not see the truth, then we will withdraw out support from the UNSC and open diplomatic relations with the Empire." Truth nods once more to Rtas and Thel before closing the link.

The bridge is quiet as the Sangheili contemplate what just transpired. Rtas, seeing them not working, growls in the back of this throat. "Get back to work. The Spartans may still try to attack us from the rear." This galvanizes the Sangheili and gives Thel the distraction he needs to slip away.

**Observation Deck, Shadow of Intent**

What if? It is a question Thel asks himself every single morning he wakes from his bunk. What would have happened had things not transpired the way they did? There are mornings when Thel imagines universes that are more fulfilling, where the war never took place, where Humanity and the Covenant never fought each other. Then, more often then not, Thel imagines a universe much worse then this one. He can see worlds burning, millions of Humans being destroyed by the superior technology of the Covenant. He can see the Covenant breaking apart, split in half by the Sangheili and the Jiralhanae. But most importantly, he can see the Flood spreading from world to world, destroying everything in its path.

Shuddering, Thel turns his thoughts from what might of happened to what did happen. Truly, the Covenant had been blessed when Thel's grandfather had been named the Arbiter. Smiling at the thought, Thel raises one of his energy sword handles. The hit is larger then most, and ornately carved. It had belonged to his grandfather. The elder Thel had been a master swordsman, but was more then willing to lay down his weapons if an opportunity for peace presented himself. And such an opportunity had presented itself back in 2525, when the elder Thel made first contact with the Humans on Harvest. Now, after twenty five years of peaceful coexistent with the UNSC and mostly peaceful coexistence with the Neo Spartan Empire, Thel shudders at the thought of what might of happened had the Kig-yar or the Jiralhanae made first contact.

The thud of boots on the polished surface of the deck draws Thel's attention away from history's embrace and back into the present. At seeing who his visitor is, Thel shakes his head. Before him, covered completely in golden armor of an Athenian ODST, is Miranda Keyes.

Miranda salutes him, her face hidden behind her visor, before removing he mask and relaxing. "Thel, why are you here, alone, when you should be celebrating with the rest of us? Earth, High Charity, we are safe from extinction, for now." She ends on a more pessimistic note

Thel's face darkens as he sees the image of his nemesis, standing behind Miranda, laughing at him for his weakness. Then 117 is gone, and Thel can see only Miranda. "For now." Thel agrees, activating his grandfather's sword.

Miranda tilts her head sideways, studying Thel. "What's bothering you?"

Growling, Thel takes two orbs off his belt and throws them behind him. Seconds later, images of the Director of Intelligence for the Empire, Cortana, and Grand Admiral John 117 appear. Twirling, Thel brings his sword down on John, slicing his head from his body. Pivoting on his heel, Thel thrusts his sword into Cortana. The two holographs disappear, leaving Miranda alone with Thel once more. Turning back to her, Thel barks out. "Don't you understand?! This battle, this victory," the word is filled with as much contempt as Thel can put in a single utterance, "means nothing! The Spartans still control the Shield Worlds. They are still drawing thousands to their cause every day. There are still five other Halo rings left in the galaxy! Five!! And the Spartans have better Slipstream technology then we do! Simply put, we have delayed them, nothing more. The longer this war drags on, the worse it will be for all of us!" Throwing back his head, Thel roars in frustration and anguish. When he is done, Thel breaths rapidly, trying to calm himself. "If I had not failed on Alpha Halo, if I had not released the Flood, if I had managed to kill 117 and Cortana on the Ark, things might be different. Hua 007 would have lost two of his most valuable allies and commanders. He might sue for peace. As things stand, all Hua and the rest of the Spartans lost were cannon fodder, machines, and some talented infantry. Nothing strategic." Having communicated his frustrations, his fears, Thel visibly deflates, sinking down to the floor.

Miranda, having fought with and bleed with the Sangheili, bends down. "Thel." Her voice is soft, yet firm. "It is not hopeless. Hua, John, and Cortana all want the same thing as we do. Peace." Sighing, Miranda takes a seat next to the giant Sangheili. Without conscious thought she rests her head against his shoulder. Thel growls slightly in pleasure, causing Miranda to smile. "When I talk to my father next, I will try to get him to use what influence he has to convince Lord Hood. He is a Fleet Admiral, so his opinion should count for something." Miranda gives Thel a sardonic smile and he chuckles.

"Yes, even Hood has to see reason. If he does not, then…" Thel trails off, not really needing to finish the sentence. They both know what will happen if they fail the next time. Shaking his head, Thel changes the subject. "Miranda, what are your plans once the war is over?"

She looks up at him in surprise. Blinking, her face reddens. "I, um, never gave that any thought." Thel gives her a questioning look. When she does not answer he grimaces then lifts her up off the floor and places her in his lap, ignoring her protests.

"Thel…" Miranda's voice becomes a little husky, though Thel does not notice. Despite his genius when it comes to war, no being, Human, Spartan, or Covenant, ever accused him of being knowledgeable of women, no matter what species they belong too.

"What are your plans?" He asks again.

Sighing, Miranda caves. "Honestly, I thought I would be dead." It is a chilling statement, but a realistic one. Fighting Spartans is a risky business, and one that many who enter never come back from.

Shifting her in his lap, the Arbiter becomes aware for the first time of how, close they are. Aboard the Shadow of Intent and other Covenant and UNSC vessels, it is an open secret that Thel and Miranda have feelings for each other, stemming from the time when Miranda pulled Thel's dazed and half unconscious body into an escape pod from the crashing Truth and Reconciliation above Installation 04. But now, with the war over as far as the Covenant is concerned, Thel begins to look ahead to the future. A future, he realizes, that he wants Miranda in.

"If you would allow me to make a suggestion." Thel speaks up after a moment's silence. Miranda turns her attention to him, and nods. "The Covenant has superior Orbital Insertion Pods, but our tactical doctrine concerning their use lags somewhat behind the ODSTs. I believe now is the perfect time to revamp the OIPs and the soldiers who use them. Of course they will need a teacher, and I confess I am somewhat unsuited to the task. But, should you ever get tired of the idiocy of the UNSC…"

"Done." Miranda interrupts Thel. "When can the arrangements be made on your end?" Her eagerness in agreeing with Thel catches him flatfooted. Thel had been prepared to endure an argument to get her to see his point. If he had been talking to a female Sangheili and had made the same offer, he would have caught hell for it. Miranda, of course, is not a female Sangheili. She sees loyalty to the UNSC in a much more, fluid way. "What?" Miranda asks Thel after a few seconds of silence on his part.

Gathering his wits, Thel shakes his head ruefully. "I, well I was prepared for a bit of an argument concerning this. Your agreeing caught me somewhat off guard."

Miranda smirks at him, before wrapping her arms around his neck. It seems that Thel is not the only one looking to a future shared now. "I only have one condition." She whispers, drawing close to Thel.

"And that is?" He asks in a hushed voice, dipping his head down.

"I want to be under your command, and under no one else."

Breathing in her scent, Thel agrees with that wholeheartedly. "I think that can be arranged." With that, the two close and lips and mandibles almost touch…

"Arbiter!" Rtas' voice echoes around the observation platform, startling the two would be lovers away from their first kiss. The two turn and glare venomously at the screen, so much so that an Ultra Sangheili who serves as Rtas' aid flinches. Rtas just smirks. "You can ram your shaft down her later Arbiter. The Hierarchs have just wringed a cease fire out of Hood and that bastard Ackerson. Come up here and view the tape. I never thought the sight of a human wrought with anger would be so pleasurable…" The Fleet Master trails off as he bellows in mirth.

His image then disappears and Miranda and Thel share a single look. "I am going to tear his mandibles off and feed them to the Kig-yar!" Miranda seethes as she and Thel rise.

Thel just laughs and picks her up, twirling her around. She squeals, anger at Rtas forgotten. Thel then stops, and brings their faces together again. "So you will love, so you will." And the kiss that had been interrupted is joined, and Thel thinks no more of the past, or what might have been. His mind is only on Miranda, and what lies ahead.

---

What if the Covenant had allied itself with Humanity instead of attempting to destroy it? What if Humanity managed to teach the Covenant a few things about equality before the law? What if a certain Spartan looked around and saw nothing but peace? In any other timeline he would have died, killed in one of the many conflicts with the religious hegemony known as the Covenant. But in peace, he found a new purpose. He gathered his brothers and sisters together, and as one, they broke the chains of slavery that bound them to the UNSC and UEG. As they fled their former masters they stumbled onto an unknown world. There, a traitor met them, and humbled himself before them, granting them access to their ancestor's knowledge.

From there the rest is history. The Spartans carved out an empire from the UEG and Covenant worlds creating a homeland for those who embraced strength. They alone of all the nations came the closest to understanding the enigmatic race known as the Forerunners. And when the war that should have happened finally came, it was under their terms, not the Covenant's or the UNSC's. But it was not the devastating war that it would have been in another universe. This war burned away the weak and ineffective members of all three nations, so that when it ended, after only three years, all three superpowers were ready to receive the treasure known as the Ark.

* * *

**The last two paragraphs are to give a slightly better view of this Halo universe. I plan to do more stories regarding this timeline, but not soon. So if anyone has any questions, email me and I will explain.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanMandaloreofZutara**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, and places that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. **


End file.
